Eternal Bond
by Sunlight Crystal
Summary: Starting with a gloomy morning and ending with a bright evening, this is just a short little story starring your favorite twin deities of Greek Mythology.


It was a tenebrific morning. The sky was occupied with a heavy layer of dull clouds and raindrops splattered onto the ground noisily. All the while, Apollo stared through a window in his room, wondering when the effulgent sun would come out again. Lyre in hand, he sighed heavily as he began to play a song. A slow, sad melody. Then, he began to sing:

 _You light up my world_

 _And lift up my spirits_

 _But why did you leave me_

 _On this sodden day?_

 _Oh, come back_

 _My lovely sunshine_

As if on cue, he raised his head to be greeted by the bright and familiar rays of the sun just as he strummed the last note of his mournful piece. Feeling the corners of his mouth curl into a smile, he got out of the chair he had been sitting on to go find his sister.

* * *

Artemis was busy polishing her bow, already knowing that she would not be able to hunt today due to the heavy rainstorm outside. Suddenly, she heard someone coming towards her. She looked up to find Apollo in front of her with a calm look on his face. Artemis then looked back down, assuming that whatever her brother was going to tell her wasn't going to be all too interesting.

"What is it?" she asked, without looking up.

"Sister, I just wanted to inform you that the rain has stopped. I'm sure you would like to hunt instead of polishing your bow."

Artemis stopped cleaning and walked over to the window to find that Apollo was right. A warm, amber light was beginning to stream into the room. _How did I miss that?_ She turned towards her brother again, with a smile on her face.

"Quite right. Do you want to come and hunt together?"

"Sure."

And with that, they walked outside and into a nearby forest.

After a short walk, they came to a clearing. Rays of the late afternoon sunshine lit up the entire open space. What a lovely place it must've been, with all those green trees illuminated by a warm light while the petrichor of the recent rainstorm lingered in the air. Suddenly, the two deities heard the sound of something walking nearby. Artemis walked toward the sound and soon enough, she came across a beautiful red deer. It was eating a patch of grass, not showing any haste or concern. Artemis motioned for her twin to come over quietly. They watched the deer quietly for a few moments.

"Should we kill it?" Apollo questioned his sister.

He was answered with silence.

"Should we?" he asked again, a little louder than last time.

Artemis shushed him just as a baby deer came into view. It walked over to the older deer, hardly making a sound. They nuzzled each other before bounding off into the woods together.

"Well, what are we going to do now? I mean, that deer we could've hunted just saw ran away," Apollo told Artemis, trying to hide the slight annoyance in his voice.

"That deer deserved to live. The small one depends upon that one, doesn't it? What would happen if our parents disappeared one day? How would you feel?"

Apollo was silent before speaking again.

"You are right. Please do forgive me."

"That's all right. You learn from mistakes," Artemis said with a smile. "Maybe we should go home now. It's getting a bit dark. We can hunt again tomorrow, after all."

Her brother only nodded in response and together, they walked home just as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

 **I wish I could've done better on this story, but oh well. It's my first one on Fanfiction after all! Anyways...**

 **Hello to all my readers. This is Sunlight Crystal and I just wanted to point out a few things.**

 **-I love ideas for stories! I don't many ideas in my head right now, so suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

 **-I'm only planning to write about Hetalia, Greek Mythology/Percy Jackson, Warrior Cats, and maybe after I finish the series, Harry Potter. Though I may add in a few others. Depends.**

 **-I won't be writing a lot, very unfortunately. I'm quite busy on a regular basis. So I sincerely apologize in advance!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **SC**


End file.
